questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Fame, Fortune, and Fighting
Fame, Fortune, and Fighting Fantasy Role-Playing at Sierta Advances with Quest for Glory V and Demon Isle wwviierra.com/iig5/ www.sierra.cofn/ilemonisle/ By Nancy King OHE MORE THINGS CHANGE, the more they remain the same. OK, it is a cliche, but in the case of Sierra's fantasy role-playing (FRP) games, it's too true. Two of Sierra's latest FRP titles are proof, Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire and Cat Daddy's Demon Isle. Eight years ago, PC technology was limited to 2D art and lots * of pixels. Today, computer technology has advanced to the point where true panoramic 3D visuals, mul tiplayer gameplay, and sophis ticated game engines complete the story. Sierra has played a big role in developing that technology, but we've played an even bigger role in exploiting the technology and pushing it to its limits. For years what you saw in a computer game was not exactly what the design er had in mind. Early games just couldn't meet the expectations of the designers' imagina tion. Technology wasn't advanced enough. Don't mis understand; early games were and still are lots of fun to play. But now, there are rich 3D renderings, multiplay er Internet capabilities, digi tal music, and multiplane scrolling screens. And while the characters might be dif ferent, the locale changed, and the villains more fright ening and diabolical— all FRP games are based on the same three desires: Fame, Fortune, and Fighting. Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire Lori Cole is back and co-designing the final chapter to one of the most popular series in the history of computer gaming— Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire. Co-designed by Terry Robinson, QFG V will offer you the chance to embark on the final quest with the unique attributes of either a fighter, magi cian, or thief. As in the previous four games, you are the hero. You decide on a name, the char acter traits you pos sess, and what skills you have. As you play Interaction Magazine Summer 199V QFG V, your character will grow and become more defined. With every battle you fight, spell you cast, or pocket you pick, you're improving and changing. That's what a true FRP game is all about. What's different in this game is your ability to interact with real people and play QFG V in multiplayer mode. Cole, Robinson, and their team are adding in the whole thrust of being able to work with or against other people — the com petition vs. coopera tion aspect. In it you will interact and nego tiate with real people. Cole describes it as a continual balancing act between camaraderie and rivalry. Each of the past Quest for Glory games had a unique feel and flavor, and Cole stresses this one is going to be a combination of all of them. Between the music, the new graph ics, the story, and the characters, the minds at Sierra Oakhurst are creating a real world that players will find different. So for this final installment of the Quest for Glory series, Lori Cole is hard at work tying up loose ends and drawing together all sorts of familiar and not so-familiar faces. Be pre pared though -the Dragon Fire quest will take you places you've never seen before. The challenges you face will shake you to your very core, and the rewards will be beyond any of your wildest dreams. —Scheduled for release: Fall 1997 Category:Articles